Moonlight Intoxication
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Slash. Tajid stays behind after an especially late dance practice to help Nikko with the choreography and finds himself in for a spectacular surprise! Yummyness insured... NikkoxTajid, slight crack-fic


**:: Moonlight Intoxication ::**

**Summary: **Tajid stays behind after an especially late dance practice to help Nikko with the choreography and find himself in for a spectacular surprise! Yummyness insued...

**Pairing:** Nikko x Tajid

**Rating:** T... _maybe_ M

**Genre:** Romance/crack-fic

**Warnings:** Yaoi, slash, and some hot grinding action ;)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own. Hence the fact Mr. Twil (Johnny Tweed) wasn't a pedophile completely in lust with our young Nikko ;)

_And so it begins..._

"Come on, we've almost got it!" Nikko shouted, trying his best to sound encouraging to his 'study group.'

"It's almost eleven o'clock, Nikko! My parents are gonna kill me, even if it is a Friday night!" Janet complained. The rest of the group begin to 'yeah' along with her and cross their arms.

"Come on, guys, just one more take," Nikko pleaded.

"Sorry Nikko," and, "Later," they said softly, almost regretfully, as they excused themselves from the moonlit roof. Nikko sighed as he watched their departure--so close, _so _close. They just had to open a spot to fit Courtney into all this... Nikko stepped back, his mind elsewhere, and turned to stare of the edge of the roof in deep contemplation.

Tajid watched as the others slowly began disappearing through the door, one by one, leaving Nikko behind. Tajid felt sorry for Nikko, but it was getting late. Though it shouldn't be a problem if he stayed behind, it was only him and Caspian who lived together in a small apartment not too far away--he was sure Caspian wouldn't mind. As the last person disappeared with an apologetic glance at their distant 'leader,' he decided he would stay for a while longer. So stepping up behind the boy and leaning against the railing beside him, stay is exactly what he did. "You alright?" Tajid asked softly, his accent faint.

Though Tajid's voice was barely above a whisper, it was evidently enough to wake Nikko from his thoughts as the boy's eyes widened slightly and shifted to look at him. Nikko stared for a bit. "You aren't leaving?" he asked, still slightly puzzled.

"Sorry, would you prefer to be alone?" Tajid asked confusedly.

"No, no--" Nikko sighed. "What I meant was: why aren't you leaving like everyone else? Like, don't you have a curfew or something?"

"Ah," Tajid nodded, now understanding. "No, I don't--it's just me and Caspian a few blocks from here. My parents reside back in my home country."

"Huh..." Nikko said thoughtfully. "Hey, um... Can I--Can I ask you a favor? I really wanted to practice with someone playing Courtney's part, seeing as she can't very well... Uh, never mind, it's a stupid idea." Nikko turned and began to walk to look off another ledge of the rooftop, hiding a small, almost-invisible blush.

Tajid furrowed his eyebrows. "I do not understand... Why do you think it so stupid?" he disagreed, following after Nikko. "I am here to practice, am I not?"

Nikko turned to face him. "Then... you'll help me out?"

Tajid cutely tipped his head to one side with a smile, then nodded. "Mhm."

"Alright!"

"Okay..." Tajid began nervously. "So how do I do this again?"

It was their third attempt. Nikko sighed. "This is why I called it a stupid idea," he said, dropping the hand he'd been holding for quite some time now.

"Sorry..." Tajid apologized with a genuine sadness.

"It's not you--it's the part," Nikko pointed out, running his hands through his hair. "It's a feminine role."

"Well I know my voice may not be that high but I can sing fairly well--this is a choir after all," Tajid pointed out, trying to sound hopeful. "And I can dance. Let's just give this one more try, alright?"

Nikko regarded him silently for a moment before nodding in agreement. He took a few steps back, preparing for the number. "Ready?"

Tajid nodded. And when he began singing--Nikko marveled at the sound. It was beautiful, perhaps even more so than his own, with feeling so openly expressed through Tajid's voice. Unfortunately, because of his momentary mesmerism, Nikko missed his queue. Tajid stopped and looked to Nikko. "I thought you were going to sing along as well," he said, obviously confused.

Nikko shoot his head to shake off the strange feeling and looked to the other boy. "Sorry, you just--your voice... I didn't know you could sing like that."

Tajid only shrugged. "Yeah, well I don't often take the main role."

"I think you should," Nikko said before he could stop himself. He looked away for a bit. "How about we work on the dancing now?"

And on the note of Tajid's agreement, they danced. Oh _God,_ did the dance. They were jumping and twirling about the rooftop, Nikko felt unstoppable, the rhythm was getting to him. And so was Tajid's beautiful voice--his accent almost vanishing. Stepping towards Tajid, Nikko grabbed the boy's hand and twirled him against himself, the strange new choreography flowing perfectly as they danced. And then he was pressing tighter against Tajid, a strange burning sensation overwhelming him.

Tajid felt this and went along with it, trusting that this was all in the choreography. And then there was a hand on his waist, pulling him closer against Nikko's warm body, and then another running down his chest, pulling at his shirt. Tajid went completely red, now breathless as he ceased singing. "Nikko...what...?" he panted.

Nikko only breathed and continued to grind against the boy's firm ass, moaning at the sensation. He felt... incredible.

A sudden urge of desire washed over Tajid and all consciousness of thought he still possessed was lost as he felt something begin to nibble on the very tip of his sensitive ear. He moaned and began pressing himself against Nikko, loving the feeling which came with it, the music still playing in the background.

Nikko gave a moan before spinning Tajid around to face him, pressing him up against the wall before locking their lips together with a fervent need. The kiss was passionate, expressive--Nikko almost consciously felt himself wonder where Tajid had learned to kiss like this. But that thought was quickly swept away as Tajid swiftly lifted his legs to wrap them around Nikko's waist tightly. Nikko felt the warmth they radiated and felt like melting into the boy, his tongue twirling playfully with Tajid's own.

And when they parted, Nikko wore a smile as together they gasped for breath. Slowly, as the music ended and the two came back to reality, Tajid was set back down, though his arms remained wrapped loosely around Nikko's neck as he stared fondly into the other's eyes. Still breathing heavily, Tajid asked with a small smirk, "So... how did I do?"

And to this, Nikko had but one reply only. "Spectacular," he breathed.

_**Owari~**_

So... how did I do? Haha. Did you enjoy it, hate it? My friend forced me to watch the movie and then I actually ended up enjoying it. There were so many nice slash pairings! Anywho, reviews are cool, flames are hot--I appreciate any reaction! Thanks for reading ;) Sincerely,

xMysterious Darknessx


End file.
